Silverhal
The Barony of Silverhal stretches the entire length of Fairpeak from the foot of Mt. Hymetus to the treeline of Fangwood forest. An open boreal tract of gentle hills and rocky outcroppings, Silverhal is known for cool summers and snowy winters. Originally part of the holdings of those who lived in Castle Graywatch, it was partitioned off by Duke Maxen Montclair to allow lesser nobles who might develop the land further without incurring the crippling cost of also maintaining the great fortress on the mountain. The Town of Fairhaven sits at the foot of Mt. Hymetus. It is the trade center of Silverhal, and the road to Graywatch starts here. Originally built as a service town for the great fortress, the town has alternated between prosperity and recession as the fortunes of Fairpeak have repeatedly shifted. Fairhaven was sacked and nearly razed during the First War, but has since been largely rebuilt. Today it sports multiple humble shops of basic needs. An old Kingdom of Azeroth army garrison still sits at the center of town, though has long since been converted to a town hall after the original was razed. Bakeries, tailors, taverns, and many pleasant homes have filled the streets again. Perhaps due to the town’s rough history, the people living here have a pioneering spirit Fairhaven sports a rather remarkable feat of engineering, designed and built by the Stoneframe Dwarves as a sign of their friendship. A large, stone, wedge shaped protective barrier defends the north face of the town from both rockslides in the spring and avalanches in the winters. Diverting incoming debris around the town, Fairhaven remains relatively unscathed. While the barrier does defend the town from utter disaster, a large sections of the northern side of Fairhaven have been damaged from particularly severe events in the past. On a lonely hill at the foot of the mountain stands a trio of stone tablets, etched with the names and heraldries of seventy four Knights and eight Lords. At the top of the center and largest tablet is the name and heraldry of Highlord Rembrant Lightforge. The Graywatch Memorial was erected by Duke Maxen Montclair to remember the sacrifice made by these men. While it does not list the many more common soldiers and peasants who lost their lives, it nonetheless stands as a reminder of the day itself. Those visiting Silverhal from the south would immediately notice the Graygards, a series of twelve stone towers around the foot of the mountain. Each tower visible to the next two in either direction, they were designed as an early warning system and first line of defense for Graywatch. Constructed by the second lord of Fairpeak, they were built in identical design and given to the twelve most prestigious knights. Over time, they each took on a character of their own as those who resided in them added onto or remodeled the towers. The many years of slow decline in Fairpeak have left these towers empty and exposed against the harsh elements. Many of the Graygards have collapsed and cannibalized for precious stone, leaving nothing but trash and rubble behind. Westergard - Ruined The Westergard was a walled checkpoint garrison at the western border of Fairpeak. The tower itself is only two stories, the roof now collapsed and the interior flooded with snow and ice. The beams have completely rotted through. The Westergard once sported a full set of curtain walls and a portcullis to guard the road, and was responsible for sending out patrols guarding most of the western borderlands of Fairpeak. The walls have long since been breached, and the courtyard overgrown with brush and wildlife. Black Tower - Abandoned The Black Tower is a square tower of four stories, painted jet black with soot to maintain its name. The Black Tower has been held by bandits and highwaymen for years, despite repeated attempts to oust them. Without a permanent garrison to replace them, the Black Tower will never be rid of criminals. The Black Tower has significant defenses, with the banner of the latest bandit group hung from the side, daring the Royal Army to come back. Helmhand - Ruined Helmhand, the tower of a Dwarf knight, was a short and stout 'tower' of only one story. Originally built like the others, the Dwarf whom it was given to immediately dismantled the upper levels and built basements instead. It has long since flooded with meltwater and remains comppletely vacant. Orindur - Ruined Orindur, like its sister Argeliath, was a gorgeous white stone tower of five stories with a splendid manor built next to it. Occupied originally by a beautiful lady knight of Fairpeak, Orindur was known for the great murals and draperies that shone in the sunlight. The tower has long since topppled and the manor collapsed. What remains are little more than a formerly colorful pile of rubble and dirt. Rimehost - Abandoned Rimehost is a simple tower of five stories with a smaller sub-tower jutting from the side of the very top. The only reason Rimehost has not collapsed or been taken by bandits is a powerful Rimestone held within, created by the first Mage-Knight occupant of the tower. The magical stone has the power to control winter and ice, protecting the structure from collapse but at a terrible cost. The stone attracted a spider-queen long ago, who has fed off the Rimestone all these years and found sentience. Today, the Rimequeen and her children infest the tower, and those who would threaten her lair are drawn in for a slow and icy death at their fangs. Middengard - Ruined Middengard was formerly the Royal Army garrison at Fairpeak. Sacked by the orcs during the First War, Middengard has never been rebuilt. The Army has instead chosen to set their new garrison at the Town of Fairhaven, the better to protect the people. The now ruined and empty garrison at Middenguard remains haunted by the souls of those slain by greenskins. Argeliath - Occupied Argeliath, sister tower of Orindur, is a gorgeous white stone tower of five stories and a splendid matching manor. The tower is open and airy, accented with obsidian pillars and gold leafing. The floors of Argeliath are laid in white marble, and manor roof is lined with copper of a fine patina. Argeliath is the only remaining tower currently occupied and kept in excellent condition. It was formerly owned by the late Sir Merill Qayn, who passed away of fever late L.C. 30 Lord Markus Stonewall makes his home here, and has decorated the place with help from his wife with furs and rugs. Plants, draperies, and roaring hearths keep the manor warm. While the cold stone of Argeliath will never match their previous home, Caiterina Stonewall spares no effort to bring cozy warmth and a lived-in feel to the rooms of their family manor. Three Maidens - Ruined The Three Maidens were a series of triplet towers connected to each other and supported by narrow bridges. They stood seven stories, tallest in Fairpeak, held up by magic and architectural genius. Unfortunately, time and disrepair took their toll, and when the supporting bridges collapsed, so too did the Three Maidens. Cirinoth - Ruined Cirinoth was the tower of a lady knight of Fairpeak. A beautiful tower of four stories supported by strong buttresses, the hanging gardens of Cirinoth were said to be among Westridge’s most beautiful sights. Even after its occupant and the gardens were long gone, the tower stood the test of time until the return of Maxen Montclair to Westridge. Finding it infested with Orcs, his forces razed the tower with siege and mage. What remains now is the terrible ruin laid by the Duke’s wrath. Duc-de-Leon - Ruined Duc-de-Leon was a tower named in honor of Duke Robert Montclair the Lion. A strong set of stout square towers connected by a single manor, it was the home of some of Fairpeak’s most noble and respected knights until the First War. Once a stubborn holdout for the forces of Fairpeak, the Orcs in their bloodlust slaughtered every man, woman and child here upon achieving victory. Duc-De-Leon remains a haunted ruin where not even bandits dare to sleep. Red Tower - Ruined The Red Tower was built in red stone from Wanduke, and so even today the ruins of the once mighty structure keep their famous color. Yet it was not just for the stone the tower bought its name, but for the bloodshed perpetrated by its owners. The Red Tower was always a troubled spot, and those knights who lived here often fell prey to a madness that permeated its walls. Unlike the others, the Red Tower was razed by the last Lord of Fairpeak before the First War, as a final solution to the curse of insanity that invariably affected its occupants. Ostergard - Ruined The Ostergard was an unwalled checkpoint garrison at the eastern border of Fairpeak. The tower itself was three stories, though has since collapsed into only two. No other stone structures were built at Ostergard, and the old wooden house built on to it has long since fallen to ruin. Ostergard was responsible for patrols across most of the eastern border. Near the southeastern border of Silverhal along the treeline can be found the mostly completed yet unoccupied Whitestone Hall. Originally a hunting lodge, it was purchased and rebuilt as the place of residence for Sir Jeremaias Auromere. Now a three room building with a small field of arable land nearby. The estate was nearly completed when its new owner was called away from Westridge and titled to secure the lands of Ashfall. While work was immediately halted, the estate is already all but furnished. The new Baron of Silverhal has arranged for regular patrols near the estate to discourage looting and vandalism... just in case his erstwhile colleague returns to it. Other than Fairheaven, villages were always sparse and humble within Silverhal. Of those that existed, the village of Harstad is the only remnant. Located near the treeline to Fangwood, it is home to most of the woodsmen and hunters that operate in Fangwood. Still, since it is no more than a cluster of wooden houses and a single tavern, Harstad is economically insignificant. There are currently no lords of Silverhal.Category:Lore Category:Westridge Category:Holdings Category:Unclaimed